Rainy Day Visit
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: Sequel to Lost Without You. Don't really have to read that story to understand. Contains main character death. It's been a year since Sharon Flynn's death. The team along with her kids and Andy pay her grave a visit on a rainy day in Los Angeles.
**A sequel to Lost Without You. It's been a year since Sharon Flynn's death. The team along with her kids and Andy pay her a visit on a rainy day. I wrote Lost Without You as a way to deal with my emotions of losing my mother last year. Do to 2 brain aneurysm and so now it's been a year now and miss her terribly but with amazing friends BAMHAMSTERS and my own little family. I have learned to deal with it and move on peacefully. Thank you ladies and I love you!**

 **All feedback is welcomed..**

 **All mistakes are my own, I don't use a beta since I write from my phone and writing this fic I was emotional so sorry if it sucks...**

•Lived a life so endlessly,

Saw beyond what others see,

I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could...

Will you stay?

Will you stay away forever?•

The rain soaking their bodies as they stood side by side standing in front of their mothers grave. It's hard to believe it has been a year now, since their mothers passing. It was specially hard on Rusty, so much regret on how he treated her at first. But still she accepted him for who he was and was so proud of him. He was to blind to see just how much Sharon Flynn loved him till he read the letter that was in a safe deposit box. Like she knew her life was coming to an end.

He was grateful that it was raining, hiding his tears that fell from his eyes, but Emily and Ricky knew better. As they to cried for their mother as they watched their younger brother lose it. One by one they knelt down kissing her headstone talking about what was going on with them, then slowly standing up. They held hands as they walked over to the car to be greeted by her team. Provenza giving Rusty a hug then told him to get into the car. Before they went into the car they looked back over to Andy as he kneeled down, his shoulders shaking as he cried for his wife, his best friend, his Captain, but mostly his love of his life.

•How do I live without the ones I love?

Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned

Place and time always on my mind

I have so much to say but you're so far away•

Andy moved his hand inside his jacket pocket taking out the small glass angel ornament he gave her last Christmas. He knew how much Sharon loved angels, when he stopped by her place that year and saw her Christmas tree. Rusty wasn't joking, but man the pure love in hers eyes as the white lights casting it's glow over her beautiful face was magnificent. I've never seen her so happy and that's the night I madly fell in love with her. The first time I truly fell in love with her was when we were in the morgue looking at a body and than her phone rings.

She sounded excited and happy, talking about looking at her schedule for free time. Yes, I was jealous the way she sounded was arousing and I've imagined her talking to me like that a lot lately. I remember the way her face lite up as she told me that it was Judge Richwood and that everything was ready for her to adopt Rusty. I couldn't help but smile like a fool along with her, she was so ecstatic and she couldn't wait to get home and tell Rusty the good news. I remember hugging her in the hallway after we got the information from Dr. Morales. The way she smelled of jasmine and lavender, the way she squeezed me tightly as she squealed her excitement. The hum she did as I placed my warm lips upon her soft skin on her temple as I congratulated her.

I was the happiest man in the world when I final had the courage to ask her out on a date. Her awkward words of "fine" and "where is Hobbs", but I truly loved how she shrugged her shoulders as her hand went into her hair as she went looking for Hobbs. Man were my palms sweaty, my heart beating a mile a minute, and I head my breath as I watched her hesitantly decided their fate to the next level of friendship to boyfriend and girlfriend. I couldn't help but have the cheesiest grin on my face as she said that one single but important word to me.

•Plans of what our futures hold

Foolish lies of growing old

It seems we're so invincible

The truth is so cold•

I remember that night as I picked her up for our first official date. She looked ravishing in that purple dress that somehow matched my purple tie and suspenders. How we always coordinate our clothes is still a mystery, but I loved it. Besides it would drive Provenza nuts and the team would always compliment the Captain and she would look over at me and blush. How I miss seeing her face blush when her team, specially me complicate her. I made it a habit every second to of the day to tell her how beautiful she is and that day I told her I loved her.

That dreadful day her ex-husband Jack came in causing all sorts of ruckus at Major Crimes. After loosing his lawsuit against Major Crimes and the city, yet again he spit out harsh words to hurt Sharon and Andy's relationship. Saying she was a cold hearted bitch and a board in bed. Mind you we have yet to move into that part in our relationship and I was more than okay with that. I was just as scared and nervous as she was. Hell we haven't even told each other how we truly felt, yes I can see it in her eyes and I know she can see it in mind. By the way she looks and touches me I know it.

We watched as Tao and Julio handle Jack and took him downstairs without using force. That's all they need was another lawsuit against them, specially from Hack. Andy watched as Sharon went into her office closing her blinds. Provenza watched as his best friend was thinking what he should do. Mumbling idiot he told me to to go in there and comfort her. I looked at him then back at Sharon's office, taking a deep breath in I headed in Sharon's direction. Knocking on her door than opening it slowly. I watched Sharon stand in front of her desk, her posture never changing but would not looking back at him. I close her door then moved behind her placing my hand on her shoulder. She turns looking at me her eyes misting over, trying to fight her tears from spilling out. Jackson is an asshole and I wish I could just punch that son of a bitch in the face, but I know Sharon would not like that.

I move my hand, cupping her face moving her towards me as I place a chaste kiss on her lips. Soon as our lips touch she whimpered and her tears fell freely, her arms wrapped around me tightly. My other hand moving into her hair and her lower back holder her tightly to me, letting her know that we were in fact okay and Jackson's words didn't effect their relationship. I ran my tongue along her lower lip tasting the salt from her tears. She moaned as she opened her mouth to his questioning tongue. He swallowed her moan as their tongues danced slowly, both getting lost in the moment. I remember we were in her office and slowly pulled away resent our foreheads against one another's.

Looking over at her and seeing her cheeks and chest turning red as her chest moved up and down rapidly trying to get much needed oxygen to her brain and body. I ran my thumbs along her cheeks wiping her tears away. Looking at her pale green eyes, I took a deep breath in and told her I loved her. I watched as her eyes widen than her eyes darkened to purest emerald green I have ever seen. Then she pushed me against her office door kissing me passionately, feeling her hand moved along my side and hearing her locking the door. I grin into our kiss and ran my hands along her body just marveling at her beauty and the way she was kissing me. We pulled away to catch our breaths, her eyes sparkling over at mine, her lips smiling widely as she spoke "I love you too, Andy" in a husky voice.

I swear I stopped breathing for a second or two and I must have blacked out. I woke up to her hovering over me smiling but her eyes full of concern as she said my name. My head in her lap as one of her hands running through my hair and the other holding my hand. I blushed as I realized what happened and told her not to tell anyone what just happened. I have a reputation to keep, Sharon just snort laughed and kissed my forehead.

I remember our first time making love, as I memorized every inch of her body kissing, nipping, and licking everywhere possible. To the way she moaned my name as she came crashing hard by my mouth on her center, drinking up her juices as she screamed my name. It was heaven to the way our bodies molded together in harmony as she rod me, God her auburn locks flowing as her sweaty body glistened from the candle light in her room. The way she screamed my name over and over again as she came and me soon following after. We laid in her bed all night long kissing and touching knowing what we both liked and disliked.

A flash of lightning brought him back to reality a reality with Sharon not in it. The words of her doctor telling him that Sharon has three brain aneurysm and blood was in all four sections if her brain. They did the surgery but there was no way Sharon would live a normal life, let alone breath on her own. She would trapped in her body living her life as a vegetable. They both knew that was not how she wanted to live. Andy remember telling the kids the news and holding each of them tightly. He watched as one by one they said their final goodbyes along with the team. Andy was the last one and was the one who pulled the plug. He sat by her side holding her hand crying telling her he loved her as she slowly stopped breathing on her own and died hours later.

He stayed true to his words watching over her kids and helping Rusty deal with his emotional issues with losing Sharon with the help of Dr. Joe. Rusty moved to Palo Alto with Ricky after his sessions were done with Dr. Joe and he was emotional stable enough to stop harming himself from the lose of adoptive mother. Emily stayed in New York and opened her own dance studio called Green Eyed Angel. As for Andy, he soon retired still living in his bungalow along with Sharon's things that he couldn't get rid of. Every weekend the team comes over to hang out and bbq watching the Dodgers play, but mostly to see how he is doing.

Andy was startled as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, lightly giving it a squeeze. He looked up to see his best friend sadly smiling down at him. Andy looked back down grabbing the small glass angel and placing it back into his pocket. He lowered his lips kissing her head stone adorn with angels, he ran his fingers over her name smiling as his fingers glided over her last name "Flynn".

Louie helped him up and hugged his best friend tightly then moved apart and slowly walked towards his car.

•A final song, a last request

A perfect chapter laid to rest

Now and then I try to find

A place in my mind

Where you can stay

You can stay away forever•


End file.
